


Cold Hands

by Estirose



Series: Tomoe [2]
Category: Sekirei, Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Natsu meets her ashikabi, Tomoe.(Minor canon Sekirei/Original Fatal Frame character)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tomoe was Miku's daughter before Miu was announced. She appears in one story with her relatives, but most of her appearances have been as Natsu's ashikabi.

It definitely wasn't how Natsu had expected to meet her Ashikabi. She'd been traveling around the city, looking for the one she was meant to be with. She'd refrained from asking every single passerby if they were to be her Ashikabi, but she had to admit that she was getting desperate.

For one thing, it was cold. She wasn't really dressed for the winter, and her arms were freezing. But she still had to go around, keep hoping that she'd find her destined one.

It was then that the girl bumped into her, looking distracted. Natsu was used to that, used to people not paying attention to where they were going. The girl smiled at her, and she smiled back, because that was what one did, and she wanted to do it anyway.

And then she took a look at the girl, all bundled up, and felt herself blush, her heart quickening. Was she... was she Natsu's destined Ashikabi? Was she going to be the one that Natsu fought for, the one who would take care of Natsu and the one Natsu would protect?

Natsu had never thought that her Ashikabi would be a girl, but that was okay. She jogged to the girl's side. “I'm Natsu, number 72. You are?”

“Tomoe. Amakura Tomoe.” The girl was examining Natsu intensely, as hoping to discover all of her secrets with one gaze.

“Would you like to get something to drink?” It was only fair to get to know her Ashikabi before they winged each other, became part of one another.

Tomoe was silent for a moment, and then looked at her seriously. “I think we should.”

She had a card, from MBI. She could afford to get this girl something and then join with her in the way that only a Sekirei and an Ashikabi could. “Where do you want to go?” She was sure, as she looked at Tomoe, that she was definitely her destined one.

“There's a coffee place around the corner.” Tomoe nodded, as if affirming her own thoughts. “I have a feeling that it's important that I get to know who you are.”

Tomoe was reacting to her just as she was reacting to Tomoe. That was good. She let Tomoe lead her to the coffee place, and they both settled down with drinks. “So, 072 Natsu, tell me about yourself.”

And so Natsu did, basking in her Ashikabi's quiet acceptance, explaining what being a Sekirei and an Ashikabi meant as well. Tomoe nodded, not arguing at all.

“Then I guess we're together. I'll support you, and you'll protect me.” She smiled for Natsu, causing Natsu to blush.

“That's all that I can ask.” Natsu smiled back. “May I... take you to the park?” It would be a nicer place to be winged than this coffee shop. Even if the flowers were covered under snow, the flower she cared about would be right there in front of her.

“Yes,” Tomoe said gently, and then they got up. Natsu paid for their drinks, and they walked ouside to the park. “What do we do now?”

“Follow me.” She lead her beloved to the park, and once they were alone, leaned forward.

Tomoe's lips met hers, and it was glorious.


End file.
